Rights To The Property Of The Persons Piscesgirl09
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: All the information you need is inside. It is advised that read this document before reading the rest of the works of Piscesgirl09 . Thank you for your co-operation.


_This is strictly to present clearly what the persons Piscesgirl09© has created and published - therefore anything of that nature belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09©. This is only a precaution to produce the most minimal problems as possible; it is not for any cause to be unreasonable, but to safely protect property that does not belong to anyone else other than the creator and publisher Piscesgirl09©. If at any time you have any inquiries, please make a short review on this page and your response will be replied to as quickly as possible. It would be much appreciated that you have read this document before you attempt to view the other creations of Piscesgirl09© - however, if that is not the case but you have in mind no wish to commit the described felonies below - then please don't panic or feel put upon. As stated above, this is only a precautionary measure and if in due course the work of Piscesgirl09© encounters any problems, only the offender will be notified at first before it is felt that action should be taken through the site FanFiction. It would also be much appreciated that if you have read this and spot any other creations that look suspicious, please would you report to Piscesgirl09© the suspicious looking creation by stating the Author and the full name of the story._

_Please read all of the information carefully._

_Thank you for the co-operation and it is hoped that the creation and publishing of the works of Piscesgirl09© is satisfactory to meet your needs. As ever, reviews are much appreciated for praise and constructive criticism, in order to improve. Happy reading to all._

_Piscesgirl09©_

* * *

_**The following said story 'Love is like Fire...' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Annastacia Moonshine, Rachel Smith, Rebecca Howard, Elaina Dela Vega, Stephanie Banks, Kathryn Capulet, Abigail Wise, Natasha Tolland, Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check and Callum Fennel belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Annastacia Moonshine, Rachel Smith, Rebecca Howard, Elaina Dela Vega, Stephanie Banks, Kathryn Capulet, Abigail Wise, Natasha Tolland, Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check and Callum Fennels auto biographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters auto biographies.  
The storyline of the story 'Love is like Fire…' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'Love is like Fire…' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade auto biographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to**_ _**plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to thesite FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

_**The following said story 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Amethyst White, Penelope Henshall, Thomas White, Dennis Henshall, Aquamarine White, James Henshall Felicity Slater and Casey Tolland belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Amethyst White, Penelope Henshall, Thomas White, Dennis Henshall, Aquamarine White, James Henshall Felicity Slater and Casey Tolland's autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

_**The following said story 'How To Save A Life' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Onyx Azura, Adam Rivers and the mentioned children involved belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Onyx Azura, Adam Rivers and the mentioned children involved autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'How To Save A Life' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'How To Save A Life' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.**_

_**I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation**_

* * *

_**The following said story 'Missing' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Cloud Wilson, Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check and Callum Fennel belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Cloud Wilson, Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check and Callum Fennels autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'Missing' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'Missing' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.**_

_**I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

_**The following said story 'Nobody's Home' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Thomas Evian, Jack Evian, David Evian, Iris Evian Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check, Callum Fennel and the mentioned children involved belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Thomas Evian, Jack Evian, David Evian, Iris Evian Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check, Callum Fennel and the mentioned children involved autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'Missing' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'Missing' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.**_

_**I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

_**The following story 'I Will Remember You' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Abbey, Verity Parker and Lily Krutznetsov belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additonal individuals of the persons Abbey, Verity Parker and Lily Krutznetsov's autobiographies belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher these very character's autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'I Will Remember You' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'I Will Remember You' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas.**_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.**_

_**I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

_**The following story 'Photograph' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Ryan Evian, Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check and Callum Fennel belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Ryan Evian, Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check and Callum Fennels autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'Photograph' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'Photograph' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

**_The following said story 'The Game of Manipulation' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©._**

**_The additional individuals of the persons Leila Cresswell, Samantha Hart, Megan Davidson, Isla Flanagan, Jaleesha Okoro, Nadia Campbell, Poppy Myers and Elisha Richards belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Leila Cresswell, Samantha Hart, Megan Davidson, Isla Flanagan, Jaleesha Okoro, Nadia Campbell, Poppy Myers and Elisha Richards' auto biographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters auto biographies.  
The storyline of the story 'The Game of Manipulation' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'The Game of Manipulation' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. _**

**_I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade auto biographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade._**

**_Any who do so choose to_** **_plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony._**

**_If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction._**

**_Please read all of the above with due caution._**

**_Thank you for your co-operation._**

* * *

_**Any Beyblade one-shots are strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of a one-shot story belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by Piscesgirl09: publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of a one-shot story's autobiographies belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by Piscesgirl09: publisher of these very autobiographies.  
The storyline of a one-shot belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by Piscesgirl09: publisher of these one-shot storylines OR belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these one-shot storylines.  
Ideas put forward to the creation of a one-shot belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by Piscesgirl09: publisher of these one-shot ideas OR belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these one-shot ideas.**_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

_**Any Yu-Gi-Oh! one-shots are strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of a one-shot story belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by Piscesgirl09: publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of a one-shot story's autobiographies belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by Piscesgirl09: publisher of these very autobiographies.  
The storyline of a one-shot belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by Piscesgirl09: publisher of these one-shot storylines OR belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these one-shot storylines.  
Ideas put forward to the creation of a one-shot belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by Piscesgirl09: publisher of these one-shot ideas OR belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these one-shot ideas.**_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh! autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

_**Any Yu-Gi-Oh! GX oneshots are strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of a one-shot story belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by Piscesgirl09: publisher of these very characters.**_  
_**The additional individuals of a one-shot story's autobiographies belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by Piscesgirl09: publisher of these very autobiographies.**_  
_**The storyline of a one-shot belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by Piscesgirl09: publisher of these one-shot storylines OR belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these one-shot storylines.**_  
_**Ideas put forward to the creation of a one-shot belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by Piscesgirl09: publisher of these one-shot ideas OR belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these one-shot ideas.**_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_


End file.
